corruptedequestriafandomcom-20200214-history
The Neo Noble Families
The Seven Neo Families are the five families that survived the Fall, as well as two newly instated Houses that have proven themselves within the Districts. These Houses form the basis for the new Council of Ponies. House Platinum Possibly the most well known of the Houses, House Platinum is a direct descendant of Princess Platinum, and also a direct related decendant of the Princesses themselves. Comprised of mostly Unicorns, it is obvious to see their Heritage. House Platinum was the main founder of the Atlasian Corporation, who manage the slave trade within the Earth District. House Amber One of the sponsoring families of the Celestial Order after the Fall, House Amber were relatively unknown before the Black Era, thanks to the outlaw of Chaos Worship. However with the allowance of Discord into the Pantheon, House Amber has resurfaced and has become on of the Neo Families. House Skywind Often known as the soldiers of Equestria, House Skywind was famous for their military lineage. This Pegasi-centered house are supposedly the direct descendants of Commander Hurricane, and had a large portion of their family in the upper echelons of the military, with three of their family being in the Five Gentle Generals. House Skywind went on to found the Empire of the Sun, a group of ponies dedicated to the ideals of the princesses, but also maintain independence from the Celestial Order. House Bloodfang The richest of the Houses, House Bloodfang is shrouded in mystery. The direct descendants of the members of the Unicorn Tribe who were strong in Feral Magic, the Bloodfangs gained their massive monetary wealth by an unknown means. However, one rumor has been verified as fact; the Bloodfang's main family consists wholly of Nightwalkers, a race of beings that live off blood to make themselves immortal. The Bloodfang Family have always been close friends to the Starember family, and thus the Princesses. House Moonstar House Moonstar is another new House, formed from a group of merchants that found a way to profit in the safe transit of merchandise, and the selling of items that every pony within the Districts needs. House Moonstar is the sponsor of the illustrious Criterion Corporation, as well as Criterion Apple. House Sparkle Often hailed as the greatest magical minds of ponykind, House Sparkle consists of ponies that are incredibly skilled to magic, thanks to their direct lineage to Starswirl the Bearded, also known as Starswirl Sparkle. House Sparkle has all but been eliminated, the last remaining member Archmagister Twilight Sparkle. House Apple Founders of Ponyville and eventually Appleoosa, House Apple are an Earth Pony family that owns nearly two-thirds of all land in Equestria. Often the targets of schemes and those that wish to steal their lands, the Apple Family are the epitome of Earth Pony ability, even if they did not partake in politics most of the time. House Apple was the most influential House within the Earth District, which produces nearly three quarters of all food for the Three Districts.